Wild Hearts
by Rogue Burumasei Black
Summary: Based on my interpretation of what should happen since Bella chose Edward over Jacob. Enter a new love interest for Jacob in which both he and this new girl find that through pain sometimes something beautiful can come of it all.


_WILD_ Hearts

Discovery

It had been almost a month since the incident between Bella, Edward and Jacob. And Jacob was still angry as hell at the whole situation. He had her…..he was so close he had her and that blasted no good vamp came and stole her back. Jacob wanted to rip him limb from limb, but because he loved Bella so much he couldn't bring himself to do it. Only because he knew it would hurt her if he did. So for the time being he just played the avoidance game. If he saw her coming in one direction he would turn and go in the other. And if for some reason there was absolutely no way to avoid her he made the conversation painfully short. As per instance when he ran into her in the grocery store. Not much he could do about that, he had to eat. Plus they were expecting him back with the groceries soon.

"Jake….Hi…how…how are you?", she asked as sincerely as possible.

"Living. ", he stated bluntly and made haste to the checkout with his items.

Bella conveniently followed hoping to get a bit more out of him.

"So, uhm a bunch of us were going out to the Push, you….you want to join us?", she smiled.

"No. Thanx.", he said forking over his money to the cashier as he began to bag his items himself not willing to wait.

"Listen Jake….I…I know you're still mad at me. And for that I'm really sorry. I can't help how I feel. But I hope….I hope that we can still…..you know still be friends." , she smiled.

"I don't think that's going to be possible right now. And I think for the time being it's best if you just stay away.", he stated harshly then grabbed up his items and walked out the door.

Bella was left standing there in a wave of pity. She felt that it was her fault that things had become so strained between them. First telling him she loved him, then going back to Edward. She was so confused right now and there really wasn't much she could do to figure it out. So she finally broke down and did the one thing she really hadn't planned on doing. She called her mom for some advice.

Pulling out her cell she dialed the numbers as she walked to her truck in silence. She climbed in and sat part of her hoping her mom would pick up and the other part not so much. Just when she was about to hang up she received an answer.

"Yes. Yes.. is anyone there? Look I know you're there I can hear ya breathing so either say something or hang up.", she stated.

"Hi mom.", she said softly.

"Bella sweetie it's you. Well goodness I was beginning to think I had some kinda stalker nut or something on the phone. How are you honey?", she asked chipperly into the phone.

"I'm….I'm alright…..", she said.

"Well baby, tell me what it is. This way you can put it behind you.", she smiled.

"Heh. ::she chuckled slightly:: Well…..it's sorta a guy thing." She said.

"Go on. I'm listening.", she stated.

"Well, see there's this guy and the problem is…that he likes this girl…but the girl is already going with someone else. And the girl likes him but not the way he likes her. And because of that fact….well maybe not because of that…but see the guy the girl was going with broke up with her and then the guy he started pursuing the girl after the guy broke up with her. But it was a mistake all of it and the guy and girl are back together and now well the guy is basically giving the girl the cold shoulder because of it. So what would you recommend the girl do?", she questioned.

"Well first off honey…I suggest you come to terms with the situation. After all putting it off on someone else isn't going to help you one bit.", she stated.

Hmmm…can't fool you I guess.", she stated.

"Of course not dear. But now more important things. It seems to me like this guy needs to find someone else to lay his love on honey. And in a town that small well there can't be too many pickings.", she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right there. ", she stated.

"Oh but I am glad you called. Uhm you remember that girl uhm Carly or was it Leyla or something like that. I can't remember.", she said.

"You mean Lily mom actually her name is Leila and everyone just calls her Lily. Yeah I remember her. We weren't exactly close but weren't exactly enemies either. What about her?", she questioned.

"Well dear apparently she got the choice of her own vacation this year and she happened to ask me where you had gone off to. Well I told her you were visiting your dad out in Forks Washington. The next words out of her mouth after that was hmm….Sounds like a nice vacation spot to me.", she stated.

"Great…why in the world she'd want to come all the way out here I don't know. ", she said.

"Well I think it might have something to do with her own parents. I was driving home from work the other day and I saw the two of them heading inside the house arguing. Poor girl was still sitting in the car and I don't' even think they noticed her.", she said.

"Wow…sounds harsh. Well I guess Forks is as good a place as any to get lost.", she stated.

"This is true. Well anyways, sweety I gotta go, got some business to attend to. But you know when she comes out there why don't you let her stay with you. I mean your dad does have that extra room in the house. Even if it is small. Or if you know anyone who wouldn't mind putting her up for a while. I'm sure she would appreciate it.", she said.

"Sure mom I'll see what I can do. But I don't make any promises. And you don't either.", she stated.

"Don't worry I won't. Gotta go. Bye sweety.", she said.

"By mom.", said then hung up only to be surprised by Edward.

"Gah geesh…..You scared me.", she said then smiled.

"Sorry didn't mean to. I just saw you sitting here I was worried about you.", he said.

"Oh I'm fine just trying to get some answers to a little problem. ", she said.

"Is there anything I can do?", he questioned.

"I'm afraid you've done enough.", she smiled and kissed him lightly.

"hmm?", he looked a bit confused.

"Don't worry about it. So…you coming with or what?", she smiled.

"With I guess.", he smiled and slid in the seat next to her.

Meanwhile back in Phoenix: airport Friday morning

"Now you be careful out there honey. A lot of bad things can happen even in a small place.", her mother stated worriedly.

"Oh Carrie give it a rest the girls going to be fine. There's nothing out in that little spec of a town except dust. Besides all that Charlie is out there and I'm sure he'll look after our little girl like she were his own. Don't worry so much", David stated.

"You know that's your problem you don't worry enough.", Carrie stated.

Well that set the two of them off on an argument once again.

Leila just stared at her parents shook her head grabbed her bags and started to board the plane. By the time they realized she wasn't with them anymore they were waving goodbye to her walking through the plane doorway.

And that ensued another argument from her parents. It was all she could take not to scream and yell at them for both being so immature. Their only daughter was going away and all they could do was argue. She wanted to cry and yell. But held her composure dropped her head a bit and went on inside. Even one of the flight attendants felt sorry for her. She patted the girl lightly on the shoulder and said.

"They'll calm down once you're gone for a while.", she smiled a bit.

"Maybe.", she sighed and went to her seat.

The flight attendant helped her with her bags then offered to bring her some tea once the plane was in flight.

Several hours later:

"Ladies and gentleman please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts we will be arriving in Washington airport shortly. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying Atlantic Airways."

"Finally, I thought I'd never get here.", she groaned.

Meanwhile back in Forks:

"So that's the deal. Apparently she's coming all the way out here and my mom wants me to put her up. I mean it's not like I actually know her. We barely spoke. We generally avoided each other. And if we did cross paths there was a brief staring contest a slow hi and a quick bye.", Bella stated.

"Wow. That's…that's really…eh weird.", Edward stated.

"Yeah tell me about it. Now I'm supposed to just welcome her with open arms. I bet you my mom didn't even ask her if she wanted to stay with me.", she said.

"Hmm well I guess you'll find out whenever she gets here.", he stated.

"Wow I didn't realize it was so late we've almost talked the sun up.", she teased.

"Apparently so. Well…hopefully your dad didn't notice too much.", he said.

"Hmm good point. Time to head home.", she said.

Back at the airport:

Leila grabs her bags which she mostly put into a camping gear pack so she could carry it on her back and began her long trek to Forks.

She was walking along the roadside staying close to the trees and not to far out in the road. This way if there were some kinda strange lunatics running around she wouldn't run into them and they wouldn't see her till she was well away. Leila had a silver choker around her neck she wore for good luck. And cause it looked cool. Not to mention it hid the scar.

Finally, after walking for a few miles she decided to chance it. She spotted a red pick up truck traveling up the road. She stepped out onto the road causing the truck to swerve slightly before screeching to a halt.

"What the hell are you doing?! You could have gotten yourself killed! What are you crazy or something?!", bella yelled as she climbed out the truck.

"Nice to see you too Bella.", Leila stated calmly.

"Lily?", she questioned.

"Who else would it be.", she stated sarcastically.

"What are you doing out here it's not safe out here at night?", she stated.

"No duh. Look are you gonna give me a lift or what?", she frowned.

"Yeah sure fine. Climb in the back I gotta get home anyway.", she stated.

Leila glanced at Edward who was silent through the whole ordeal. She got a cold chill down her spine and glared at him slightly.

"What are you looking at? Freak show.", she mumbled the last part to herself.

He frowned a bit but decided to ignore her rude comment.

"is she…always like this?", he asked.

"This is actually a good day believe it or not.", she stated then climbed back in the truck and went on her way.

As Leila sat in the back of the dank pickup she could almost feel eyes watching her.

"Mind your own business.", she said absently.

Whoever or whatever it was must have taken the hint because the presence she felt quickly disappeared.

"What have I gotten myself into?", she sighed.

She made it home with Lily and apparently became her excuse, tho not a very good one for her dad.

"Dangit Bella how many times have I told you not to be out late! You couldn't have called?!", he frowned.

"Sorry dad. But uhm we have a guest.", she said.

"No it's cool. I get enough of this at home I'm not about to take it here too.", she said and got ready to leave.

"Leila wait. Listen Renee called me so I know everything. Please you feel free to stay here long as you need to. It's a little small but we'll get by.", he stated.

"No really I don't want to put anyone out.", she said.

"Please I insist. At least stay for tonight then. Have a warm meal in the morning nice hot bath tonight and we'll discuss things further then.", he stated.

"Fine, I'll stay tonight just so you can tell my mom I'm fine. Then tomorrow I'm on my own.", she said.

"We'll see how tomorrow goes.", he stated.

She just sighed exasperatedly shrugged and walked off in the direction he pointed her in.

"As for you two. Cullen this is the last time I tell you about having my daughter out late. Bring her home on time. Or don't bother with her at all.", he stated.

"DAD!", she stated.

"Don't Dad me You heard me!', he stated then headed out the door for work.

"It's alright Bella. I can't really blame him. If you were my daughter, thankfully you're not but if you were I'd probably feel the same way. But in this case you're my girl so that makes me even more protective.", he smiled.

"Aww. That's so sweet.", she smiled.

"Yo bad tan man don't you got a home!" Leila stated.

"Yes…I do.", he said.

"Then take a hint. Make like a tree and leave.", she stated.

"Don't mind her it's only for one night and she's got issues.", Bella stated.

"Hmph.", she said and then went to the bathroom.

"It's alright. But I would keep an eye on her if I were you. There's something not quite right about her. But I don't' know what it is yet.", he stated.

Bella didn't really wanna start an argument with Leila this late at night so she ignored her went to her room closed the door and got ready for bed.

Next morning: Early

Leila was up with all of her stuff packed. But on her way out the door she ran into Charlie.

"Leila you're up early. Did you sleep well?", he asked.

"I guess.", she said.

"Well come on I just came back cause I forgot my badge. I'll drop you off at the café. Best peach cobbler in town.", he stated.

"Sure why not.", she said.

She walked out with her stuff on her back.

"Uhm Leila why don't you leave that here for now." he said.

"No thanks I'd rather take it with me.", she said.

"Alright then lets' go." he said.

She went and climbed in the car putting her pack in the back and sat there staring out the window.

"Do you guys have like a beach or something around here?" she questioned.

"As a matter a fact we do have a small one. Let's get you something to eat by then Bella will be up and she can take you there." he smiled.

"Uh, no thanks just point me in the general direction I'll find it." she said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. You don't know this place that well yet." he stated.

"Trust me sir I'll be fine." she said.

"Alright but if you need anything you just call me. Promise." he stated.

"Yes sir I promise." she said.

"Hey can you bring one of your fine pieces of peach cobbler over here." he said.

"Sure and who's this little lady." she said.

"This is Leila." he said.

"Pleasure to meet you Leila." she smiled setting her down a piece of cobbler.

"I'm sure. Thanks." she said and went to pull out her money.

"NO don't worry about it, first piece is on me." he said.

"Gee thanks." she said.

She then began to eat the cobbler and surprisingly it wasn't too bad. Not the best but not the worst either. A slight smile tried to trickle across her lips before it disappeared.

"Well that's a start." she said.

"I'll say." Charlie stated.

Back at the house:

Edward had come to give Bella a wakeup call, or mostly to watch her sleep. Either one of these was perfectly fine with him and Bella as well.

Bella turned over in her sleep smiling, her eyes fluttered open to the incoming sunlight. And there she saw the most beautiful morning sight.

"Edward. Good morning." she smiled and sat up slowly.

"Good morning Bella." He smiled back.

"You're a nice sight to wake up to." She stated.

"And you're a nice sight to watch waking up." He smiled.

"You should really be careful we do have a guest." She stated.

"Don't worry I checked. She left early this morning with your dad. So for now it's just you and me." He smiled.

"Oh really, then what shall we do with our time?" she smiled.

"Whatever you want." He smiled back.

Back at the café:

"Thank you ma'am for the cobbler. Alright sir I'm ready." she said to Charlie.

"What's with this sir stuff, just call me Charlie." He stated.

"Eh right Charlie." she said.

"Well now the beach it is. Since you refuse to wait for Bella the least I can do is drop you off in the vicinity." he stated.

"Sure." she said.

So they packed up got back in the car and headed off. He was driving her up along the roadway when she spotted the high shelf above the cove.

"You know what Charlie this is fine. I think I'll walk from here. It's got such a beautiful view I wanna take in the scenery." she smiled.

"Well, you sure, cause it's a long way down to the beach." He said

"Yes I'm sure. I may not even go down that way now. I wouldn't mind just sitting up there and staring out at the water it's so pretty." she stated.

"Oh, well in that case, sure. I guess that will be alright. But you be careful. And please call your parents sometime today." he said.

"Yes sir I will." she said.

"Alright then.", he left his number and Bella's number with her just in case. He also left Jacobs dads number with her in case of emergency since they lived kind of close by.

"Who's this?" she questioned.

"Oh that's a friend of mines number. You call him and he'll send one of the boys out to fetch you if there's any trouble before I can get here." he said.

"Oh, sure, fine then. But I'm sure I'll be fine Charlie. Now don't you have to get to work or something." She stated.

"Yes I do. So I will see you later." he said.

"Yes later." She said and left.

She was walking headed towards the high point of the cove when she spotted some guys coming out of the woods in the distance. At this point she quietly slipped into the wooded area unseen and watched them for a moment. She became a bit more intrigued when she saw them cliff diving off the highpoint.

"So I guess it is safe. No sharks." she grinned and waited till the last one jumped off.

"Hmm nice form." she said to herself, she was about to come out of hiding when she paused upon seeing another figure emerge.

"HEY GUYS COME ON I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA WAIT FOR ME!!!", he yelled down to them.

"SORRY LOBO YOU TOOK TO LONG! BUT YOU'RE HERE NOW SO COME ON!!!", Sam yelled up to him.

Jacob was still more than ticked off with the way things went down between him and Bella when Edward came back. So at the moment he was trying anything and everything to get his mind off of her. Even if it was just temporary.

She saw him run back a bit, then watched as he took off at a full blown for lack of a better word gallop. He was moving so fast she almost couldn't keep up. She watched as when he came up on the edge his foot touched it and he pushed off hard jumping into the air arms outstretched gracefully before he began plummeting downwards in a graceful drop. He brought his arms forward slowly, having them completely in front of him as he hit the water breaking through.

"Wow.", were the only words she could think for a moment.

"He's almost as good as me." She smirked. Then continued on her walk till she got to the top of the peak where they were. She wanted to jump in so badly but not with all of those guys around. So she just put her pack down and pulled out a change of wear. She had some swimwear inside so she quickly changed into that. Packed away her clothes nice and neatly. Then she grabbed the climbing rope from the camping pouch and attached her pack to it. She slung one end of rope around a tree overhang and then waited. She watched those boys silently as they each climbed out of the water. She couldn't hear what they were saying and if she were a little closer she might be able to read their lips but for the moment no such luck so she just waited and watched.

Back at Bella's:

"Well, we've got the whole day to ourselves. So what do you want to do first?" Edward smiled.

"Let's go for a walk. I'd say the beach but since that's off limits at the moment. Why don't you take me some place special." she smiled.

"Anyplace with you is special Bella." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You are such a romantic." She smiled.

"Thank you. Now let's go. I know just the place."

Back at the beach:

She finally saw the last one walking off quickly behind the others.

"Finally." she stated.

She got ready to lower her pack down and she noticed that the last guy stopped. He turned around as if searching for something or someone and then he stopped and looked right at her.

"crap.", she said and quickly pulled her pack back and disappeared back some into the woods.

He stood there for a moment more as if waiting for whoever it was to reappear.

"Hey you guys I'll catch up. There's something I need to take care of first." he said.

"Alright but don't be too long. Victoria hasn't exactly given up and last time I checked she was still haunting these woods if you know what I mean.", Sam stated.

"Yeah I know. If I happen to run across her I'll howl or something and you guys can come and clean up what's left." he stated.

"Geesh man you need a hobby, seriously. That girl she no good for you. You need to find someone else like Emily.", Embry stated.

"Whatever just go. I didn't ask your opinions did I?!", he frowned a bit and walked off in the opposite direction.

She waited a few more minutes and then looked out and they were all gone.

"Finally alone at la…." her words stopped short when she got the sense of being watched again.

"Honestly mind your business. Go and watch someone else for a while!" she stated angrily.

"I like watching you. Tho I'm not quite sure how you knew where I was.", Victoria stepped out of the shadows.

"You weren't exactly concealing yourself that easily.", she stated.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?", Victoria questioned all the while getting closer to her victim.

"Getting away from my troubles." She stated whilst lowering her pack to the ground.

"Well you know what they say out of the frying pan and into the fire.", Victoria teased and moved in to take her only to find her neck lined with silver.

She would have just gotten her hand burned and taken it off but the next words out of Leila's mouth made her quickly disappear.

"Dang it I just can't be alone today. Who's there?", she frowned, speedily lowering her pack to the ground.

Jacob had sensed another presence near Leila he could have sworn it was a vampire but as he got closer he didn't see anyone but Leila.

"Hey where'd she go?", she said. "Hmph maybe it was something I said." She shrugged finally having gotten her pack safely to the bottom, she threw the rope down.

She then went back a few feet; then turned her head sharply when she sensed someone else even closer now. She looked and noticed it was the guy down on the beach. She frowned slightly when she noticed him coming closer to get her attention. She then took off at break neck speed and let her foot touch the edge of the cliff giving herself an extra push into the air as she jumped off. She twisted her body in beautiful spirals before opening up and spreading her arms out. For a brief moment she felt like she was flying. But reality soon came rushing into her as she saw the surf coming in fast. She twisted her body once again then torpedoed feet first into the water. She swam back up and burst out of the water. Her long raven locks flying back above her head as she bobbed up out of the water for a moment then back under. For a brief moment she forgot everything all of her troubles all of her worries and cares were nothing right now. She felt so free. So free in fact that she got lost in thought and didn't notice the swell coming in over her head.

Jacob jumped straight into the water having a very reminiscent feeling of doing this before to save Bella. But he brushed it aside and swam down to get her. Of course she was an expert swimmer so she just held her breath and let the water wash her down. To which when she saw a break she swam back up to the surface and immediately headed for the shoreline. Jacob spotted her headed to the shore and breathed a sigh of relief that she was alright. He then quickly made his way out of the water over to her.

"Hey are you alright?" he called.

"I'm fine." she frowned and grabbed up her gear to go.

"Well, look you really shouldn't hang out around here by yourself. It isn't safe." he said.

"That's very thoughtful of you kid but I can take care of myself.", she insulted him.

"You know you could have very well drowned out there so I wouldn't go insulting someone who was just concerned with your safety." he stated.

"Well if I had drowned then I'm sure the world would have been a much quieter place for me now wouldn't it. Besides, I'm an expert swimmer I can take care of myself." she frowned.

Jacob just looked at her for a moment then frowned.

"Fine then, see you around. Don't let the woods bite." he stated and stalked off.

She just groaned and then finally sighed.

"Well Leila looks like you managed to successfully alienate yourself from the human populace once again." she stated absently.

After she was sure he was gone she began to feel eyes on herself once again.

"You can come out now he's gone." she stated.

"How do you do that?" Victoria questioned.

"I don't know. I just do. I guess it's kinda like a second sense or something. I know, like have you ever just been walking along and you just knew someone was there. Like those little hairs on the back of your neck just stand on end. And then it feels like something crawling on your skin." she said.

"Can't say that I have." she said.

"Well that's how it is for me. Plus if you watch the world around you even the animals will tell you. You for example. I'm not sure what it is but everything tells me that you are dangerous. But not like I really care. But all the signs are there and I'm just blatantly ignoring them." she said.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. Growing more and more intrigued with this human female.

"Well for example; besides the hairs on the back of my neck and the skin crawling thing. The atmosphere changed when you arrived." She stated.

"How so?" she questioned.

"Listen, what do you hear?" she asked her.

" I don't hear anything." she stated.

"Exactly. Before you showed up there were birds singing a few crickets chirping here and there. Now there's just a dead silence." she said.

"I see. Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes. Look at the sky. What do you see?" she asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"Not yet you don't but what do you hear now." she said.

"The animals they are singing again." she said.

"No they're not. That's not singing. That's an alert. The sound, it's not a happy sound, it's the sound of a predator on the prowl." she said.

"Here the panic in it. Now look at the sky again." she said.

She looked up and sure enough there were a massive wave of birds flying from one direction off into another.

"That means that whatever it is, it's coming from that direction, and crap whatever it is, is heading this way." she stated.

Victoria frowned pretty much knowing what it was that was coming.

"Well then I suggest we be on our way. I have some place to be anyway. Maybe I'll see you around some time. Oh and do me a favor. ::she could smell Bella's scent around her, faint but it was there:: Tell Bella that Victoria said hi." she smiled and in the time it took her to turn and grab her pack and turn back around Victoria was gone.

"Sure but how do you know B…." stops short when she realizes she's gone.

"Sure are a lot of weird people around here. ::smirks:: Guess I'll fit right in." she stated.

Victoria had gone off a small distance before realizing she could use this little girl for her own selfish purposes. So she came back so she could lead the pack right across her.

She waited and that was when she saw him. She stood there almost daring him to come out in the open for her to see. Letting her get away was not an option. So he instructed the rest of the pack to go around and cut her off whilst him and Jacob went straight for her.

Leila was all packed up and had already changed her clothes. She got up to leave when she saw the two biggest wolves she had ever seen come racing out of the woods. She stared at them first in shock then in awe. She wasn't sure what it was but some part of her beckoned for them. She stood up and raced off after them only to stop short when they realized she was following them.

Victoria was a little distracted by this herself. What was this crazy girl thinking? Did she actually have a death wish? Not that they would hurt her but she didn't know that.

Victoria took off just in time because the others were headed her way.

She looked into their eyes; First staring over the big black one. Part of her was scared to death the other part was excited and intrigued. She took a step closer to him and this in turn shocked and surprised Sam. He stumbled backwards for a second out of sheer surprise at her audacity to come so close. He then growled and took off after Victoria. Jacob stared at her a moment more surprised as well. Whoever this girl was she was definitely different from anyone he knew.

"Beautiful.", she said and absently reached out after having moved in close enough to touch him. She ran her hand through his soft fur, and stared into those deep dark brown eyes.

"Do I….know you?" she questioned absently.

He shook his head and then pulled away and took off after the others.

They chased her all the way back to the borders before she finally got away.

They returned late that night, Sam was still a bit stunned and relayed what happened to Emily to which she replied.

"Well maybe we've found someone to mend poor Jacobs heart." she smiled.

"Heh. I don't know, she was talking to that vampire. There's something not right about her.", he said.

"That doesn't make her not right. Maybe she doesn't know. You said she was wearing some kind of collar on her neck. Ever think that maybe she was one of you." Emily said.

"Not likely, last time I checked no woman has ever had the gift we've been bestowed.", he said.

"Just because they never had it doesn't mean it's not there to be had. Then again, maybe she is just like Bella, a bit more special than most humans.", she said.

"She's special alright. What person in their right mind goes up to an almost 5 ft tall beast and tries to touch it?", he said.

Emily just laughed and looked at him.

"Oh, right.", he chuckled.

The boys kinda laughed at him and Jacob just kinda went off on his own still tingling a bit from the feeling of having her run her hand through his fur. It was the weirdest sensation for him. His whole body felt like pins and needles and he kept getting this weird shiver inside every time he thought about it. Not to mention Emily's word kept ringing in his ears. "Someone to mend his broken heart."

When he got back home his dad could tell that something was on his mind so he asked him about it. Jacob made him promise not to say anything before he told him. He nodded and Jacob explained everything that happened after Sam took off after Victoria.

"Hmmmm. She is definitely a strange one. Let me ask you something. When she spoke did you feel anything strange?" he asked.

"Strange? No, not exactly. It was just weird, the whole thing was weird." he said.

"Well if you want my opinion I think you should try to find her and talk to her. But be careful that she doesn't recognize you in human form." he said.

"Dad, come on, really? You think she'd actually be able to do that?" he said.

"Well it's possible. From everything you've said about her thus far there is definitely something odd about her." he said.

"Well if she does you'll be the first one to know." he said.

"Good, now I think you got some chores waiting on you." he said.

"Yes sir right on it." he said.

Meanwhile back near the beach: (aka La Push)

Leila was making her way back to town whilst pondering over the things she saw that day.

"I wonder if anyone else knows. And what were they after?" she questioned.

"Unless…maybe….nah…couldn't be…Victoria…Why? She's harmless. Or at least she comes off that way.", she said.

"Ah well, no sense worrying over things like that right now." she stated and made her way back to town.

But as she was walking back she came to a fork in the road. The sign was kind of old but she could kinda make out the first 3 letters. R-e-s. "Res…Rest stop. Sounds good to me. Probably got bathrooms and such there."

So she walked on. As she walked in further she noticed how light the atmosphere got.

"So peaceful. ::sighs:: nothing like home lately." she said.

As she kept walking it was then that she noticed one of the biggest paw prints she'd ever seen.

"You're kidding me, so that was real. They must stay around here or something. Cool." she said to herself and absently brushed the track away.

"No sense letting the rest o the world in on my lil secret. ::grins:: All mines to keep." she smiled.

She kept walking and spotted a house up ahead in a large clearing.

"Cool someone lives out here. Unless that's the rest stop. If it is, needs a lil work." she said.

She walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Yes may I help you?" A man in a wheel chair answered the door.

"Hi, I saw the sign, I assume it was reading rest stop since I couldn't make out the other letters." she said.

"Rest stop sign? What si…Oh wait, never mind. No, that didn't say rest stop that said reservation. " he said.

"Oh…OHhhh. Oh my bad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. But uhm, since I'm here, do you allow people to….::stops mid sentence when she spots a familiar face::…You?" she said a little surprised.

"Me…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jacob is that any way to treat a guest." his father stated.

"No sir…sorry. Hi…what brings you around here?" he questioned.

"I just misread a sign. But long as I'm here….mind if I ask you guys something." she queried.

"I guess not." Jacob stated.

"Good…listen…I was wondering. Do you have any like wild animals around here? I'm not talking about the little ones but like great big ones." she smiled, her eyes almost seemed to glisten when she spoke.

Jacob glanced at his dad.

"The usual, cougars, big cats, a few bears here and there nothing out of the ordinary." Billy said.

"What about wolves?" she asked.

"Wolves?", Jacob said.

"Yes, Big pretty wolves, with big black or brown eyes. Shiny coats large paws…You know wolves." she said.

"We probably have a small amount running around but nothing out of the ordinary. We just leave them be as long as they leave us be. You know people are so scared of them they nearly hunted them to extinction." his dad said.

"I know…the poor things. Well, would it be alright if I walked around here for a bit?" she asked.

"I don't know." Jacob said.

"Please, I promise to be quiet if I run across them and not disturb them or anyone or anything else around here for that matter. It's just….just that….well…I like the atmosphere around here. It's been a really long time since I've been surrounded by this much peace. And I really hate to leave so soon after I've only just discovered it." she said.

"Hmm….well, when you put it like that, I suppose so.", Billy said.

"Thank you Mr.….uhm…"

"Black, Billy Black and this is my son Jacob." he said.

"Thank you Mr. Black, see you around Jacob." she smiled and walked off with her pack on her back.

"Dad do you really think that's such a good idea?" he said.

"Yes actually, I do. We need to find out about her, and well she already knows they're here because someone forgot to cover all of their tracks." he stated.

"Sorry dad." he sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I think we can trust her." he said.

"Wow, she must have some kind of power to have you saying that." he smirked.

"Heh. Just go and keep an eye on her." he said.

"Yes sir." he stated and trotted off.

Leila walked further into the area till she came to an almost completely vacant clearing. The air was so light and sweet she thought this to be the perfect spot. So she sat her pack down and pulled out some things. The first thing she did was replace her gaudy walking boots with soft plush moccasin boots that had fringe around the top.

"Guess you guys get to come out of hiding. Glad I finally got a chance to wear these. I gotta thank gramma when I get back." she smiled one of the first and few genuine smiles she has in a long time.

"I am so smart buying an outfit to match these. " grins. "No one can laugh at me around here." she smiled.

Jacob was watching her from a ditch where some trees overlay. She started changing her clothes right there. He gulped hard and part of him wanted to turn away but the other part didn't. So he made a compromise and turned away when she pulled off her top switching it out for a suede fringe top that hugged her at the waist with fringe hanging along the bottom. He turned back when she pulled off her pants and swapped them out for a suede skirt that had short pants underneath. The skirt came to a point in the front and back with fringe on the edge. Jacob just watched with this kind of goofy smile on his face. She then pulled out a fringe wrap and tied her hair up in a high pony tail leaving only a couple of small wisps hanging on the sides. Afterwards she pulled out a small blanket and laid it out on the ground. She sat down pulled out a pad and a small sized portable laptop. She left the laptop there but didn't cut it on. She opened the pad to a blank page and pulled out a pencil and began to sketch. She was so engrossed in her surroundings she didn't notice Jacob had quietly crept up on her. By the time she felt his presence he was right next to her. She threw her pad up in the air and turned and jumped on her haunches and growled.

"Hey relax, just calm down. I didn't mean to scare you. Just saw you sitting over here and was wondering what you were doing." he said.

"I uh….::she frowned slightly and relaxed a bit sitting back down and grabbing up her pad and pencil::..Just sketching is all." she stated.

"So what's with the growling thing." he said.

"I uh….nothing just a habit. I used to hang out in the woods a lot when I was younger and it was always easier to keep the beasts away that were harmful if I made the first threatening gesture. Plus I don't like being one of those girls that screams when something frightens her….so…I growl. Aheh." she stated.

"Ahhh, that's cool. Actually…I kinda like that.", he smiled.

"Uhm thanks. I guess. So are you planning on sticking around here? Cus right now I was hoping to attract something else." she said.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said.

He then, caught a glimpse of her pad and that was when he saw it.

"Wow…you're really, really good." he said.

"I don't generally let people see my drawings." she said closing the pad.

"Well could I just see it, this once? Please. I promise I won't tell anyone." he said.

"I….don't know." she said.

"Pretty please with sugar on top." he begged giving her this puppy dog look.

She kinda giggled a bit at that.

"That's cute. You look like a little puppy. Fine…I guess but keep it to yourself." she said.

"I promise." he grinned taking the pad as she handed it over to him.

He then began to flip through it and saw all kinds of pictures. There were some pictures of just woods. Some of little bunnies and dear. Some of dogs, big dogs mostly making different types of facial expressions. There were some big cats in there as well. Some of birds flying. And there were some with her in them the only thing was that her face was always in shadows. There were two pictures in particular he liked with her in them. In one she was riding fast on a horse. And in the other she was nestled against a large wolf her head lying against his.

"These are really good. I especially like these. You capture the speed really well here and in this one you look peaceful. As a matter of fact it's the only one that's only partially shadowed." he stated.

"You noticed that huh." she said.

"Yeah….Mind if I ask why?" he questioned.

"Eh…I…I just….well….most of the time that's how I feel. Its only when I'm around nature that I feel most peaceful and calm." she said.

He then turned to the picture she was working on of the large wolf.

"And this one?" he said.

"I….I just have a vivid imagination. And I like wolves." she said.

"Mind if I ask why?" he smiled.

"Eh….I…I….::Clears throat:: Did you know that wolves hunt in packs and that when they mate it's for life?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Actually yeah I did." he said taking the hint.

"You know humans could take a lesson from them when it comes to mates. No matter what, they stay together." she said.

"Yeah." he said.

"You know…..sometimes….sometimes I wish that man was like a wolf. Strong, loyal, stubborn at times protective. If I ever meet a guy like that….I would probably snap him up in a heartbeat. But the reality is men like that don't exist in this world. You for example; Sure you're sweet now, but once you get a little older you'll be just like the rest. And me unfortunately, I'll probably end up with some guy who only ends up bringing out the worst in me as I get older. So my answer to that is just stay alone." she said.

"That must be a pretty miserable existence."he stated.

"Yeah well, whatever. It's better than the alternative. Now I'm done talking, if you're gonna stay please be quiet. You're gonna scare away the animals." she stated.

"I…uh…ok….I'll just let you get back to what you were doing." he said.

"Thanks." she said, slowly sinking back into her own world.

She relaxed and laid back on the ground her eyes closed. Jacob started to leave but there was something oddly intriguing about her. He stared her over for a moment only to find himself leaned over her face hovering above for a moment. She opened her eyes and was met with two brown ones. She started to say something but as she stared into his eyes she thought she saw something familiar.

She frowned slightly then opened her mouth to speak."Have we….met before?" she questioned leaning up closer staring into those deep dark brown pools."Your eyes…they….they seem so…familiar." she said.

It was then he realized what she was getting at and he quickly sat up.

"Sorry about that. No I'm pretty sure other than today this was our first time meeting." he said.

"I just….hmmm…yeah I guess you're right." she said.

"You're eyes are very beautiful. They're so warm and inviting. But then again I'm sure you're girlfriend tells you that all the time. ", she stated.

"Oh well I'm sure she would….If I had a girlfriend. But…I don't." he said.

"Hmm, how unfortunate. Uh for you I mean." she said and sat up quickly.

"Uhm well, I think I'd better start heading back. It's getting late and I don't want Charlie having a conniption." she stated.

"Right…Oh uh, you know what I should probably walk you back. After all, if you don't know your way around out here you can definitely get turned around." he said.

"Right. Uh sure…I guess so." she said and stood packing her stuff up.

"How about I carry that for you." he said.

"I can really manage myself it's no biggie." she said.

"Sure, I'm sure you can, but, I wouldn't be a proper gentleman if I let a young lady carry her own bag now would I." he smiled.

"I guess you got me there." she said.

"All yours but don't hurt yourself it's kinda heavy." she said.

"I'm sure I can handle it." he smiled.

"Hmmm, it's not really that heavy but for you to be carrying this around all day you've got some great stamina." he said.

"That I do." she smiled.

Afterwards they started walking back to town. Of course about halfway there they ran into Charlie who just happened to be on his way to pick her up.

"Oh there you are. Thank you Jacob for walking her home." he stated

"Not a problem glad to do it." he stated.

"Uh Charlie if you don't mind Jacob can walk me back." she said.

"Uh well I don't know if Jacob wants to walk that far." he said.

"Oh it's no problem I don't mind." he said.

"See." she said.

"Alright then. See you back at the house." he said.

"Uhm actually, if you want Jacob, I suppose you could give him my pack to take home. Lighten your load up a bit." she said.

"Well it's really no problem. But I can send it if you want." he said.

"Yeah I guess it will be alright. Just please don't throw it down anywhere I have some breakable and expensive stuff in there." she said.

"I will guard it with my life." Charlie teased.

"Haha. Thanks Sir." she said.

"You're welcome Leila." he said as Jacob carefully placed the pack in the back then closed the door.

They then watched Charlie drive off in the direction they were walking.

After walking for about 3 miles they were down to a mile and a half for home.

"Dang it. I forgot to change these moccasin boots. I should have put back on my other ones." she frowned.

"Well if you like I can carry you." he smiled and picked her up unexpectedly.

"Gah…Boy put me down." she said a little shocked and embarrassed.

"It's no problem I just, I'm not used to certain things." she said.

"Although my ex Dom he liked doing stuff like that. But anyways, that neither here nor there.", she stated then shook her head for a second.

"Something wrong?" he questioned.

"No, nothing, just a bad memory. So tell m…..", she stops abruptly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…..really." she said. Then in a barely audible whisper…."Do you mind?!"

"Huh?" he said hearing her.

"I uh nothing….talking to the wind I guess." she stated.

Just then the wind shifted and Jacob could smell it. Vampire. It was Victoria he was sure of it.

Victoria realized that right now was not a good time to deal with her lil pet, especially while she was under protection. But then again, she guessed wouldn't it be a great time. Would he really change right there in front of her? She wondered and decided to take that chance. After all they weren't exactly in the woods they were on the road so technically she wouldn't be breaking any laws. Although she did kill that human so that puts her on the list but we'll see what happens she thought.

She came walking up behind them out of the blue.

"Victoria.", Leila stated with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"How nice to see you? So what are you doing here?", Victoria asked.

"Oh I just thought I saw a wolf whilst I was out and I wanted to check and make sure you were alright." she smiled.

"Well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. What are you doing out here, and this late? You got a ride around here or something?" she said.

"Or something." she muttered.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. But enough about me…Who's your little friend?" she smiled adding insult to injury.

Jacob was doing his best not to wolf out on her.

"Like you don't know." He stated coldly.

"Why don't you go find some other place to creep Victoria you know you're not welcome around here!" he frowned.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." she smiled.

Leila immediately realized the tension between the two and noticed that Victoria was actually intentionally aggravating him.

"Listen Vic go on I'll see you tomorrow or something. Me and Jacob were having a nice little walk and talk before the interruption. I'm fine as you can see now, so you can be on your way. Besides, even if there was a wolf out here with me. Trust me he wouldn't hurt me." she smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" Victoria questioned.

"Because….I have a way….with animals. And in the end they all like me." she smiled.

"Is that so. ", Victoria stated. "You hear that Jacob. She has a way with animals. And they all end up liking her." she said.

Jacob visibly began to blush and get angry all at the same time.

"Go away Victoria!" he growled a bit.

"Awww look at that. He got a little dog in him after all." Victoria teased.

"Victoria that's enough. GO!" Leila ordered.

Victoria wasn't sure why but she had the sudden impulse to just leave so she did.

"I'm outta here, it was getting a bit dull anyway. Later Jakey boy." she smiled.

"Jacob are you alright? You're really warm, actually your hot. Are you getting sick or something?" she said.

"No I'm fine. Hot blood runs in my family. It's just, some things make it get hotter quicker." He said.

"I see. Mind if I ask what it is." she said.

"Huh?" he said absently.

"You and Victoria, were you two like an item or something once?"she questioned.

"Me and her! Hah. Not in this life….or any other one for that matter."he stated.

"Then what?" she questioned.

"I…it…It's just……nothing…You know the sky looks really pretty tonight. I can see the first stars of twilight coming in.", he stated.

"Yeah, they're really pretty.", she said. Then stumbled as her foot hit a rock or something on the road.

"Crap crap crap crap crap! OWW!!" she growled out.

"Dang blasted…." she fumed.

He picked her up again.

"Hey it's alright. Look we're almost there I can see the rooftops from here." he said.

"Sorry, you don't have to carry me I can walk." she said.

"Look would you just relax. It's no big deal. I have no problem. It's not like your heavy or anything anyway." he said.

Leila just looked down and blushed a bit.

"Alright, alright. Just don't let anybody see, I don't want no one thinking I can't take care of myself." she stated.

"Trust me no one would ever think that." he stated.

"By the way, don't mind Victoria. I think that having a little dog in you depending on the dog is actually attractive in a guy. Just so long as it isn't a dirty one I can live with that." she smiled.

"Well I'm sure it's not dirty." he laughed.

"Good then we'll get along just fine." she smiled.

Once they were far enough into town he stood her up on her own two feet.

"You know Leila…" he said.

"You can call me Lily if you like or Lei." she said.

"And you can call me Jake if you like." he smiled.

"Jake is cool. But I like Jacob better. It sounds like a strong name, not to mention honest and loyal." she said.

"Uhm thanks. So does everyone back home call you Lily or Leila?", he said.

"Lily. Well then I'll call you Leila or Lei.", he smiled.

"You know Jake. You're really very sweet. Thanks for making me smile even when I didn't want to." she said.

"You're welcome. Though I might should thank you for the same thing." he said.

"Oh?" she smiled.

"Mhmm. By the way, I don't think you should hang out or around with Victoria. She's way bad news." he said.

"Hmmm? Why would you say that?"she asked.

"Well, let's just say she did something really bad but we can't prove it even though we know she did it." he said.

"I see. Well it's not like I just hang out with her. She's been watching me since I first got here. And actually she approached me not the other way around." she said.

"I see. Well if you ever need any help. Just call and I promise I'll be there." he stated seriously.

"Aww Jacob. That's so sweet." she smiled and placed a hand to his cheek.

When she did that she saw strange visions in her head. But only for an instant.

"Hey Earth to Leila. You there?" he said.

"What? Huh…yeah I'm here. " she said.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes yes I'm fine. I'm fine. Listen I better go on inside before my mom calls to check up on me and Charlie gets a conniption fit cause I'm not home to speak with her." she said.

"Sure. See you tomorrow then." he said.

"Uhm…right tomorrow is good." she said.

He then waited on her to go inside before he turned and left. After he was far enough out of sight he took a dive into the woods and switched forms going after Victoria with the others.

Meanwhile in the house:

"Leila you're back. Was that just Jake I saw with you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah so." she said.

"Nothing just…..it's nice to see him smile again." she said.

"Were you spying on me?" she said.

"What? No…no I wasn't. I just happened to see you two out my window." she said.

"I see. Well, I'm going to wash up grab my dinner and head to bed." she said.

"Oh right sure no problem." she said.

"By the way, Victoria said to tell you hi.", she said and walked off.

"Vi…vi…Victoria….You actually saw her? What else did she say? Are you alright?" she asked.

"What?! Of course I'm alright. What is it with you people? And that was it she just asked me to tell you hi. Geesh. You people really need a life around here." she stated and left Bella standing there motionless.

After she regained her senses, she went to her room hoping and praying that Edward would show up.

Moments later he was there.

"Bella what's wrong?" he said sensing it, the reason being why he showed up early in the first place.

"Victoria…she's even closer than we imagined. And apparently she talked to Leila." she said.

"Leila…..Oh the girl you told me was staying with you." he said.

"Yes. I don't know what her game is but she seems to be snuggling up with Leila for some reason. What are we gonna do?" she questioned a bit worriedly.

"We are going to do nothing. I am going to deal with Victoria if the pack doesn't get her first." he said.

"You can't protect me 24/7. She's always gonna be out there." Bella stated.

"Don't worry as long as I'm alive you'll always be safe." he said.

He then pulled her in a tight and warm embrace.

Leila's room:

"Hmph didn't think she had it in her. Inviting a boy into her room. Like I wouldn't know. Not that I care." she said.

"Probably that bad tan man." she smirked.

Afterwards she left her thoughts to drift away for a bit. So she cleaned out the bathroom tub really well. Or at least well enough so she wouldn't feel disgusted about taking a soak. Afterwards she closed her eyes and relaxed back in the tub once she had the water all ran up. She had it loaded with bubbles. She kept thinking about Jacob in the back of her mind trying to see if she could reach out to him. It was kinda weird. Leila always knew she was different. Her grandma used to tell her it was that famous sixth sense that ran in her family. See Leila's real mother died when she was just a little girl. 4 to be exact. Her father remarried after Leila turned 13. So Leila doesn't have much memory of her mother, bits and pieces here and there. And her father doesn't really talk about her that much.

Closes her eyes and concentrates on Jacobs face….picturing it almost as if he were right there in front of her. Then she tries to anticipate his thoughts. The images in her head were a bit garbled so all she saw was woods and she kept hearing the word hunt and faster in her head. Then she saw the big black wolf and she jerked up.

"The heck…..how did he get in there….Jacob….no, of course he's alright….Maybe…maybe he just saw the wolf too and he just can't talk about it or something. He's fine. He's definitely fine." she said trying to reassure herself.

She then quickly climbed to her feet letting the water out of the tub after washing off. She climbed out threw on her towel and grabbed her robe then came out and quickly headed to her little cubby hole of a room.

She got dressed as quickly as she could and then sat on the bed wondering what to do next.

"Okay Lei get a grip he's fine. Big strong guy like him…He's fine. And why do you care so much anyway, you barely know the guy." she said.

She finally gave in and resided herself to the bed. She tossed and turned all night but finally after several hours she drifted off to sleep. Of course no sooner had she fallen asleep than morning had come beaming through her window. She groaned at first pulling the blanket higher over her head, before images from last night came flooding back to her memory. After which she immediately sat upright in the bed and glanced at her cell to see the time. 7:30 am. She climbed out the bed pulled on something warm as it seemed a bit cool this morning. After pulling on her black sweat pants she pulled on her furry boots and put on her checkered black shirt to which she pulled a black jacket out of her pack and pulled on. She found a hat lying around in there somewhere and pulled it on her head. She then quickly grabbed her cell, her sketchpad and pencils which she put in a small backpack along with a few other accessories and a change of clothes figuring it won't be cool all day. She then grabbed some money and decided to get some meat, but since she didn't know exactly where the store was, not that she couldn't find it. She left some money on the table and took a slab of meat out of the fridge and quickly warmed it on the stove. It was almost 7:30 and she could hear movement starting to come from Charlie's room. Wanting to get out before he awoke she turned off the fire, placed the meat in a bag, left a little note on the table for him and ducked out just in time.

She was already headed back up the road to the reservation running with her stuff tucked away in her pack. 10 minutes later she was already a mile and a half away and she got a call on her cell from none other than Charlie.

She stopped quickly caught her breath as best she could and answered it.

"yes." she said.

"Leila? Where the heck are you? I got up this morning and saw your note and what's the money for?" he asked.

"Oh I took some breakfast with me. Specifically that meat you had in the fridge. So I left the money to replace. I'd have just bought some but I don't know where the store is." she said.

"Oh alright, where are you going? Why do you sound out of breath?" he asked.

"I'm going to the reservation and I was running. I like to jog." she said.

"Oh alright then. I'll let Billy know you're coming so he can keep an eye out for you." He said.

"That really isn't necessary." she said wanting to get there and sneak past him so she could be alone.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'll call anyway. This way if you don't show up in a certain amount of time he can send the boys out to find you and call me." he said.

"Charile, look I came all this way by myself. Trust me I will be fine. But if it makes you feel better then so be it. I gotta go I'm burning daylight. By Charlie." she said and hung up before he had a chance to say anything else to her.

"Leila? Lei…Leila?", Charlie frowned a bit and quickly called Billy.

Black residence:

"Charlie? What's wrong? Why you calling so early?" he asked.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me and she's not even my child." he said.

"Who?" Billy asked.

"Leila. I believe she was out there yesterday. Jake brought her back." he said.

"Oh her. Yes she was. Is something wrong?"he asked.

"Only that she left early this morning heading out that way. I just got off the phone with her I'm sure she didn't get to far because she's on foot but she was running." he said.

"No problem I'll send Jacob out for her." he said.

"Thanks Billy and Thank Jake for me too. I'm sure he's probably sleeping in." he said.

"Not hardly, don't worry about it. ::he laughs:: She's safe.", he smiled

"Thanks Billy. You're a good man.", he said.

"Yeah I know: he laughed: I'll see you around." he told him.

"Alright bye." he said.

"Bye." he said.

Billy then went to the den door and called Jacob he was in the room sleeping from the hunt last night.

"Jacob." His dad called him.

"Jacob!" he called him again.

"Hmmm…yeah….what's up?" he groaned a bit and rolled over.

"That girl is coming here." he said.

"What girl?" he said absently.

"The one you were with yesterday." he said.

"Who? Leila?" he said

"Yes." he said.

"When is she coming?" he asked.

"She's on her way here now. Charlie just called me." he stated.

At that Jacob sat up abruptly in the bed.

"Why is she coming here now?" he asked.

"Not sure. But she's on her way. Charlie said to apologize he figured you were probably sleeping. I told him you were out doing chores or something." he said.

"Oh….well, guess I gotta get up now. Don't worry I'll make sure she's safe." he said.

"Good, now hurry from what you've told me about her and Victoria, she's using her for her own purposes. And I'm sure that whatever they are they cannot be good." he said.

"Right." he nodded then went to take a shower.

Meanwhile:

Leila had slown her pace only for a moment. She didn't want Charlie showing up in his car to pick her up. So she figured the closer she was to the reservation the better. She heard a car coming up the road and she quickly ducked off into the woods to wait for it to pass.

Luckily for her though it wasn't Charlie. Just some random person driving by. But at the same case and point the hairs on the back of her neck immediately began to stand on end.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." she said.

"Do what?" Victoria teased.

"That sneaking up on people thing. I mean you just show up out of the blue and disappear the same way. What's up with that?" she said.

"Nothing really, guess I'm just fast." she smiled.

"Hmm I guess. So….are you gonna tell me?" she questioned.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Why you aren't welcome around here and what's up between you and Jacob?" she said.

"Oh that. It's nothing really. They just don't like my kind." she said.

"It can't just be prejudice cause of your skin. It's gotta be something else. He said you did something bad and that they can't prove it but they know you did it." she said.

"Is that what he said? Well, it's really nothing but I guess to them it's something. Apparently there was some digging around their ancient burial grounds and as far as they're concerned you don't mess with the dead. They assume I was grave robbing, but I wasn't, I was burying something there so wouldn't no one find it." she said, all a blatant lie.

"Is that what's got them so upset? Wow. That's harsh. Well, give them time and maybe they'll forgive you. After all you can't hold a grudge against someone forever. I guess." she said.

"True. Now my turn to ask a question." she stated.

"Sure shoot." she said.

"That choker around your neck, why do you wear it?", Victoria asked.

"Oh this. Well a few reasons. It brings me luck. Plus it was one of the few gifts left to me by my mother. And it hides something I don't want anyone to see." she said.

"Oh so your mother passed?" she said.

"Yes she did. But that's water under the bridge." she said shaking it off and thinking of something else.

"I see. So what is it you're trying to hide?" she asked.

"Just a scar. And I think that's enough questions for now. I'll see you around Victoria. I gotta get back to jogging." she said.

"Sure see you around sometime." she said.

Victoria watched her as the wheels in her brain for revenge began to unfold a little clearer each time she was with Leila. She could use her for something. But whatever it was she used her for it would have be something grand. She smiled inwardly to herself and left before her pursuers showed up.

Leila went back to running, she could see a figure running towards her in the distance.

After a few more feet she managed to make it out.

"Jacob? What's he doing here?" she queried.

In her moment of distraction Jake took this moment to move in fast and close to her before she noticed.

In a blink of an eye she was nearly right in front of him.

"J..jacob…gah..what how did you?", she closed her mouth to think so she wouldn't keep rambling.

"Morning to you to Leila." he smiled.

"Oh sorry. Good morning." she smiled.

"So where are you off to?" he asked.

"Oh…well…I was actually heading back to the reservation." she said.

"Heh, you keep hanging out there people are gonna start to think you live there." he teased.

"Haha very funny." she said.

He sniffed the air unconsciously.

"What is that smell?" he said.

"What smell?" she asked.

"I'm not sure it smells like….like meat." he said.

"Meat? Oh hehe. That's my lil present." she said.

"Oh?"he said.

"Yes. I was hoping to attract a friend or two. And if I did I brought a kind gesture with me." she smiled.

"I see. Well sounds good to me. When do we eat?" he smiled.

"Not you silly. The wolves." she said.

"Wolves?" he frowned slightly.

"Yeah the wolves. Look you are probably bound to not say anything along with everyone else at your reservation. But I know they live there or at least come through there. I saw a track there yesterday, but don't worry I didn't tell anyone and I brushed it away." she said

"Thanks." he said.

"For what?" she said.

"The tracks and clearing it. Dad wasn't too happy about that. At any rate. I guess I can jog back with you if you like." he said.

"Well we can walk if you want. I was actually only running to get away from Charlie." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cus I didn't want him picking me up. The further away I was the less likely he would be to come get me." she smiled.

"Ahh I see." he said.

"yep." she said pulling her hat off as it was starting to get a bit warm. She tucked it in her pocket.

Just as they were almost back at the site they spotted the others coming out of the woods.

Sam was leading them back from running off Victoria yet again.

"Jacob? Whose your friend?", Paul frowned slightly staring her over.

"Oh this is Leila. Leila this Paul, that's Embry, Jared and Sam right there." He said.

"Nice to meet you all. And you stop frowning your face will freeze that way. I know you've probably never seen someone like me before but I am what is called a ." she teased.

Jared and Embry laughed at him a bit and he glared at them causing them to take a step or two back.

"I know what you are." He frowned and took a step back at her attitude.

"Relax dude no need to get hostile. You should calm down before you blow a gasket.", she said.

"I am calm." He frowned.

"If you're calm I'd hate to see you. Upset.", she said.

"Paul relax yourself." Sam said.

"What's that smell?" Jared asked.

"It's meat. Apparently Leila brought them to feed to wolves." Jacob said mostly for Sams sake.

"The wolves.", Sam stated.

"Yes. The wolves. What is it with you guys you think a girl gotta be all into pink fuzzy slipper and lil bitty bunnies and such. I like bunnies but I like wild animals too. Wolves, Cougars, wild horses that sorta thing." She said.

"heh. So are you Jacobs girlfriend?" Embry teased.

"Embry that's enough." Jacob frowned.

"It's cool Jacob. After all it's kinda true. I'm a girl and I assume we are friends. Aren't we?" she said.

"Well yeah of course." He said.

"Then that makes me your girlfriend. And these are your guy friends I presume." She smirked.

Sam smirked a bit liking the way she wrapped the boys around her fingers.

"Well any friend of Jacobs is a friend of ours." Sam said.

"Great." She smiled.

"Hey have we met before. You seem familiar." She said to Sam.

"No, after all Jacob just introduced us right." He smiled.

"Right of course. Never mind. Just something about you I guess seemed familiar." She said.

"No problem. So where are you two off too?" Sam asked.

"NO where in particular, just going for a walk in the woods." She smiled.

"But I thought." Is cut off by Leila

"Silly, don't think so much. Now let's go. See you guys around. Catch me if you can Jacob." She laughed and ran off fast. She could see the reservation sign up ahead and wanted to get there before the guys saw her run off that way.

"What are you doing with her?"Paul asked.

"Relax Paul. It's probably best that he keep an eye on her anyways, especially with the way Victoria's been hanging around her." Sam said.

"Yeah well don't let your wolf pride make you say or do something you shouldn't with her." He stated and ran off.

"Look I know what I'm doing." He frowned and ran off after her.

"Is it just me or did Paul seem a little…I don't know…jealous." Embry smirked.

"you know Embry you may be right. I think that's why he was so hostile." Jared smirked.

"Alright that's enough you two let's go. I'm sure Emily has something waiting for us." Sam said.

"Yes sir." They smirked and ran off after Paul.

Billy was inside the house taking care of a few things so he didn't see Leila come and go.

Jacob ran off following her scent. "Man she's faster than I thought." He said.

"Hmm where is he?" she pondered.

Paul smelled Leila in the area and decided to have a little fun with her. So he wolfed out and ran in her direction especially since she was in his domain and there was no one else around at the moment.

"Well she did say she wanted to see a wolf." He smirked to himself.

Leila was back in the wide clearing from before and quickly began to pull her pack and then jacket off.

It was then that she sensed it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she could sense something in the area.

She slowly glanced around and then she spotted it. Something to her far left moved in the bushes. Then she saw it. A large paw slipped out followed by a huge wolf.

"Holy crap…..he's bigger than I remember." :Stares him over while slowly feeling through her pack for the meat.: Stares into his eyes. "And he don't seem quite as friendly as the other ones." She gulped and took a step back. She looked around but there was no one else around. And if she tried to run she had a feeling she wouldn't make it to far. So she did the only thing she knew. She got down on her knees and lowered her head in a submissive state so she was lower than him and thus not appear threatening.

After first he growled and showed his fangs but she just kept herself down on the ground and her head lowered in submission.

This actually made Paul laugh inside. She was serious. So he walked up to her slowly, still looking just as threatening. Leila could feel her heart beating out of her chest but she wouldn't jump up and run it was to late now. She carefully took the meat and pushed it forward towards him as a good will gesture.

He smirked and grabbed it up chomping it down in a couple of bites. By that time Jacob had shown up and quickly wolfed out. Leila's head was still lowered so she didn't see him.

Jacob growled at him to get away from her. Paul looked at him defiantly and placed his paw on her back pushing her into the ground hard.

Leila got the wind knocked out of her and was trying to catch her breath.

Jacob howled and then ran at him only to get a warning growl from Paul. He immediately stopped. Paul lowered his head to hers and opened his mouth. He wasn't really gonna bite her but he liked messing with Jacobs head. Jacob was furious now. His fangs were all bared and he was ready to strike. Paul instead licked the top of her head then ran back to the woods edge when he heard Sams warning howl as he came up on them.

Jacob immediately went over and stood over her to protect her. Leila just lied there catching her breath.

She felt a little light headed but did her best not to pass out. She slowly raised her head and that was when she saw them. The one that had nearly taken her head off was near the woods. It seemed that the black one was the Alpha male and apparently he didn't like what the other one was doing. She figured she was safe. Cause the other one was standing over her protectively. It was actually kinda sweet but unfortunately she couldn't stay awake any longer. She passed out for a bit.

When they realized this they all reverted back. (Pants appear out of nowhere for them to put on hehe)

"What's she doing here Jacob?" Sam asked.

"She was here yesterday. Billy told her she could." He said.

"Billy….I'll have to have a word with him. Get her out of here." He said.

"Do you really think that's necessary? I mean she already knows that there are giant wolves around here. She even brushed away a track I missed yesterday. And she promised she wouldn't say anything." He said.

"You missed a track?"He frowned.

"Yes and dad already got on me about it. It's not that serious. She's different. I trust her." he said.

"I'm sure you do. But there's something not right about her. If I hadn't of shown up when I did." Is cut off.

"Nothing was gonna happen." Paul said in his own defense coming out of the woods after reverting back.

"I saw you over her Paul." He frowned.

"I wasn't gonna do anything. And actually that was because of her. She actually got down on her knees and lowered herself to the ground then she pushed the meat out in front of me. It was kind of funny especially when Jacob showed up", he laughed.

"You idiot you could have hurt her!" Jacob frowned.

"I wasn't going to. If you hadn't of showed up I would have left. I saw you there I just wanted to mess with your mind. Sorry." He smirked.

"Idiot!" Jacob growled.

With all of the noise Leila had started to come back to.

"Fine, she can stay for the moment but I don't want any other secrets coming out." He ordered.

"No problem." Jacob said.

"Hey guys." She groaned slightly.

"Awww where'd they go?" she said a bit disappointed.

"They ran off into the woods." Jacob said.

"Aww man, I can't believe I passed out. It was so cool. You should have seen it. There was one he came out of nowhere, I thought for sure he was gonna kill me. So I did the best thing I knew how. He took the meat and ate it, then another one showed up. The one I saw before. Man he was so beautiful, they all were but him, that one I touched his fur. It was so soft." She smiled.

Jacob looked down and started blushing.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah. And oh that big black was here too. He looks mean but he's actually really nice. I could tell by the way the other one backed off he was the Alpha male of the pack. It was so cool. And the other one he was standing over me as if protecting me. It was so cool. Dang it why did I have to pass out!" she scolded herself.

Sam just listened and stared at her in shock. He then headed back off home to ponder what to do next.

"By the way why are all you guys wearing cut off khakis that style is kinda old tho you wear it well." She said.

"Oh well we were getting ready for our workout." Jacob said.

"Wow you sure changed fast." She said

"Course I was passed out so.", she said.

"This is true. Well don't let me keep you. I gotta bring more meat next time. He finished that off in a couple chews the other's didn't even get any." She said.

"yeah I know." Paul said.

"Huh?" she said.

"He means he's not surprised. You offered him the meat he probably decided to eat it all himself before the others showed up." Jacob said.

"Hmm good point." She smiled.

"Well, I won't keep you guys. I'll let you get to your workout." She smiled.

"Well, with the wolves lurking around we'll let them have the area for a while and go eat." Jacob said.

"Sounds good to me I'm starving." Embry said.

"Oh okay well see you guys later." She smiled.

"Yeah later Leila." Paul smirked.

Leila visibly shook.

"okay he's a strange one." She said.

"He don't seem like he'd be dangerous yet and still he make my senses go wild. And not in a good way." She said.

"Oh don't mind Paul. He's always like that." Jacob said.

"Well if you say so." She said.

"Would you like to come Leila?" Sam asked.

"If you're sure, I wouldn't want to put anyone out." She said.

"It's not a problem I'm sure Emily would love the female company." He said.

"oh okay then lead the way." She said.

Jacob slipped his hand in hers and pulled her closer to him protectively as they walked.

Leila just blushed a bit and Paul glanced at him with a slight look of jealousy in his eyes.

"oh wait my pack." She said and ran back to get it.

"You guys go ahead we'll catch up." Jacob said.

"Sure. Have fun." Embry teased.

"Idiot go." He said.

They all walked off. He stood there waiting for her to come running back with her stuff.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"no problem. It's cool. I actually wanted a little time alone with you." He said.

"Oh?", she blushed.

"Yeah. I mean…not like that I mean I just uhm wanted to uh….So…uhm anyway uh you sure he didn't hurt you?" Jacob asked.

"Positive. Don't get me wrong I was scared to death at first. I looked for a way out cus he looked dangerous. His eyes looked really wild and mad at first. But even I know that if I had run he'd have caught me." She stated.

"Yeah probably." He said.

"It was cool tho. Like I said I like nature and animals, and in instances where you're dealing with a wild one you either back away slowly if you can and if you can't get down lower than them so you don't seem threatening and like your challenging them and pray mind you. Prayer is always good. Then let them do the rest." She said.

"Wow, you're amazing you know that?" he said.

"Aww, you're sweet. But thanks." She smiled.

He smiled back at her and slipped his hand back in hers then started walking off to Sams place.

About 20 minutes later they finally showed up.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing?" Embry smiled.

"Gah Nothing." Jacob frowned.

"Hey you can tell us. It's cool", Jared smirked.

"Shut up alright.", Jacob frowned.

"come on you guys leave him alone I think it's sweet." Emily stated.

"Hi come on in and have a seat. Sam told me you were coming." She smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well I'm Emily as you may well know. And you must be Leila." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled.

"And so polite." She smiled.

"Thank you." She grinned.

"So I'll serve the guys and you can come with me for a little while." She smiled.

"Oh uhm…okay…sure." She said a little nervous.

"relax I don't bite." She smiled.

Leila just nodded and smiled back.

Jacob reluctantly let her hand go and went to sit down with the others and eat since he wasn't about to leave without her.

Emily went to a more private area with Leila to talk.

She handed her some food and then showed her to a seat.

"So tell me about yourself Leila. You must be pretty special to get all the boys so riled up. Especially Paul." She smiled.

"I well…not really. :she said while taking a bite of the bread: I'm just me." She said.

"Well then tell me about yourself, your family maybe. I mean you seem to know some of our secrets so how about sharing a few of your own." She smiled.

"oh well I can't really think of any.", she said.

"I see. Well that's a lovely choker you have. May I see?" she asked.

"I uh….well." she paused to think and realized that if anyone would understand it's Emily since she saw the scar on her face but pretended as tho she didn't.

"Sure. Uhm here you go.", she said and unhooked it then handed it to her.

Emily then noticed the scar and realized why she wore it.

"So tell me. Is there a reason you wear this other than the obvious." She said.

"Oh well….it brings me luck…and…well….it's the only thing I have left really from my mother to me.", she said.

"Oh? How so?", she asked.

"Well…my mom…she died when I was really little. She gave it to me on her death bed. At first I was just kinda mad at her for leaving us….leaving me. So I kinda just threw it in the back of my closet." she frowned a little.

"Well sweety that's understandable. For you being so young it's only natural." She said.

"I know, but as I got older I realized I was probably doing my mother an injustice by having it there. So I pulled it out and put it in a pouch that I carried with me. Eventually things happened that caused me to wear it.", she said.

"Oh, might I ask what?" she said.

"I…uhm…well.", she said placing her hand absently to her neck, feeling a bit naked without it.

"Can I ask you something Emily?" Leila questioned.

"Sure go right ahead." She said.

"Have you ever had something happen that at times you can't even be sure if it was real or not so you just push it off as a bad dream until you wake to find the only evidence that it was real leaves behind a scar whether in your mind or outwardly.", she said.

"well in a manner of speaking yes." She said. "This scar on my face for example Sam would probably be mad if he knew I told you this so lets just keep this between us ladies. Ok." She smiled

"Sure no problem." She said.

"This scar was an accident. I accidently did something to upset one of the wolves and I was standing to close at the time and this is the result. Sam blames himself for not having been able to stop it." She said.

"Well it wasn't his fault. It's not like he did it himself. And besides all that you can't control a wild animal. Sometimes bad things happen. But that doesn't necessarily mean the animal is bad.", Leila said.

"Exactly. Sam is left to look at this reminder every time he sees me and it reminds him to always be in control even when he's angry so he can take control of a bad situation." She said.

"That makes sense." Leila stated.

"So now can I ask you a question?" Emily said.

"Sure." She said and absently ran her hand over her neck.

"Might I ask what happened?" she said.

"Well…..i'm not sure you would believe me if I told you. Sometimes it doesn't make any sense to me." She said.

"Well try me and whether it does or not I'm sure it would make you feel better about things to talk it over with someone. Especially someone who understands." She smiled.

"You do have a point there. But it's kinda a long story you sure wanna hear it?" Leila said

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Now here you go, I'm listening." She said handing the choker back to her.

"Well it's kind of weird to talk about. But, the only thing I can really remember is that up until I was about 11 years old I would always wake up in some strange place.", she said. Rubbing the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned.

"Well, I don't know, the doctors just chalked it up to over active sleepwalking or so they said. My dad always looked at me kinda strange like there was something more to it. But he never would say. Anyways, I would always come back to reality so to speak and find myself standing outside my house door. I don't know how I got out because my room is on the top floor and the front door would always be locked. My dad used to worry about me so much he started chaining the windows in the house first and sleeping outside my door. But somehow I always got out. He never could figure out how. The weird thing is I heard him yelling one night. Like he was talking to someone. Even weirder still I thought it was my mom. He kept saying stuff like you can't have her and that she chose to leave. It would really upset me, because I started thinking that maybe I was right to be angry at her. She didn't care about us….she didn't even care about me enough to stay. I got so upset one night that I ran out of the house deep into the woods……Do you know why I like wolves so much Emily?" she said

"No but I'm sure there is a reason." She said.

She nodded and reached into her pack and pulled out her sketchpad. She turned to the image she had drawn with her and a wolf.

"This is very beautiful. You have a wonderful talent." She said.

"Thank you…..but it's true. Well sort of. I wasn't this old I was only 7 or 8 at the time but it's true all of it." She said

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I ran into the woods I had disappeared for almost a year. Of course I didn't know I was gone that long but I was. I kept running. I didn't know where I was going but at the same time it was like a part of me did know. I know it sounds strange." She sighed.

"No please continue." She said.

"Well…..I kept running until finally I got so tired I tripped over something and hit my head. When I fell that's how I got this first scar here. It's a little smaller than the others and a little bit off but you can still see it some." She said

"Yes I see it." She said.

"Before I passed out I could have sworn I saw my mother's face staring down at me. And all the while I kept fading in and out of consciousness from exhaustion I thought I heard her singing to me. I guess after about 2 weeks I finally got strong enough to come to properly. After all it was in the dead of winter when I left. So I caught a cold too. But anyways, when I came too there was a wolf there beside me. She was so beautiful. She had eyes like my mothers. It was the strangest thing. I figured maybe my mother's spirit had been reborn into that of a wolf to look after me. And I really didn't care how I got her back as long as I had her back. She was so warm and soft. I didn't want to leave her. But every day, she would go out and bring me back some food. She brought me some berries and wild herbs. Which was weird cause last time I checked wolves weren't vegetarians. But I finally started to feel better about things and there was no more sleep walking for a while either. At any rate after winter had passed and spring time came she would take me out with her and lead me near to this beautiful lake. I guess she got tired of licking me lol so I washed up in the lake. The water was so warm from the sun. I just knew I was dreaming and wished I could stay there forever. Well as it just so happens. She went out hunting and somehow, some way my father had coming looking for me and actually found me. I didn't know it at the time. It wasn't until she came back for me that evening that I knew my father had been there. Oddly enough I could smell his scent around her. She nudged me in the back and I ran off in the direction she wanted me too. At any rate when I got back home to her home or what I called my home then, I could still smell his scent in the area. I visibly started to shake with her there not wanting to leave. I had my mother back and I wasn't letting her go. She laid her head on my shoulder and rubbed my face as the tears flowed. I hugged her tightly and we stayed that way for a while. Unfortunately tho, 2 days later my dad came back. I told him I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with my mama. He told me my mother was dead and that an animal could never replace her. I told him I wasn't leaving and that I would die first. He went to pick me up and she jumped in front me. It was so weird he talked to her like she was a person. Telling her I had to be with my own kind and that she could not provide a life for me out there. HE said some other stuff that I tuned out because I just didn't want to hear anymore. Finally, he told her he was taking me and that was that. He went to grab me and she snapped at him. I loved her but I didn't want my dad to die too. So I reluctantly got up to go with him and she grabbed me in her mouth on my neck. She got ready to take me back inside but my dad yelled and grabbed me and when he pulled her teeth dug in and scraped me. I screamed and he let go as did she. I just laid there shaking. She just let him take me. I don't' know why but she did. I watched her back away from me like I was a plague. The pain in my neck hurt but not so much as the pain I felt when I saw the look in her eyes. It was like she hated me for ever coming.", Leila grew silent for a while trying to fight the emotion she felt brewing inside of her.

"Hey it's alright. If you want to stop you can, you don't have to say anything more.", Emily said softly then got up and poured a cup of warm tea for her.

"Here drink this it will calm you.", she said.

"No, it's alright. To be honest…you're the first person I have ever told this to…..Well second after my ex boyfriend but that's a different story there.", she said.

"I see. Well, if you feel up to it you can continue, otherwise I won't pressure you.", she smiled and placed a hand gently to her cheek and brushed a lock of hair back out of her face.

Leila nodded and took a deep breath.

"I can continue. It actually feels nice to be able to talk about it with someone who doesn't look at me like I'm crazy or think I've taken leave of my senses. Or accuse me of trying to get attention.", she said.

"I would never do that. If it' real to you then it's real to me too.", she smiled.

"Thank you Emily.", she smiled and wiped her eyes trying to keep herself from crying, she then took a sip of the tea and could already begin to feel the calming effects of it taking over her.

"You're quite welcome Leila. Please if you feel up to it continue." She said.

Leila nodded, took a deep breath and continued.

"Well my dad took me to the emergency where I got a couple of small stitches and was sent home the next day. He hired some lady to watch me. I didn't know it at the time but apparently she was going to be my new mother. I didn't like her very much because whenever we were alone she would always scold me and said that I was just trying to get attention from my father. I told her I hated her and that I wanted her to get out of my house and stay away from my father. Well needless to say she relayed this little conversation to my dad who scolded me in front of her. And to make matters worse I found out that he was dating this woman. I was so mad I ran up to my room and locked the door. My dad must have run up after me shortly thereafter because all I remember is going to my bed to cry then hearing him banging on the door moments later. I was so scared and upset instinct took over and I ran to my window and jumped out on a tree limb. I was planning on going back to her. But as I was leaving I saw the door burst open; I was about to climb down when he yelled at me. I was so scared my foot slipped and I screamed and fell. The wound on my neck got reopened when some branches scraped against my neck and shoulders. I yelled for my mother and I'm not sure what happened after that. I felt my body hit heard but my head landed on something soft. It was so warm. I just closed my eyes and relaxed letting my body go to that warm place. When I woke up my dad was there leaning over me, he looked like he had been crying. But I wasn't sure. There were all manner of cards and balloons around and my nini was there. Er uhm my gramma that is.", she said.

"Ahh. Well that must have been comforting.", she said.

"It was apparently I had been out for a while. And I was out through my own birthday.", she said.

"I heard gramma talking to dad as I was coming to. Something about letting her say goodbye. It was a little confusing at the time." She said.

Sam comes in to check on them as they had been gone for a while and it was already noon.

"You two certainly are getting very chatty." he stated.

"Well sweetheart. It's not like a lot of women come around this area. So when they do we find something to talk on and on about." Emily smiled.

Sam glanced at Leila and noticed the mark on her neck. Leila felt his eyes on her and she immediately became self conscious again and quickly put on the choker.

"Now if you'll excuse us dear, us ladies are trying to have a private conversation.", she smiled drawing the attention back to her.

She stood up and walked over to him gave him a kiss and shooed him on his way. He smirked and pulled her in close then kissed her face all over and let her go.

"I will see you later.", he said.

"You always do." She teased.

"Sam really loves you. But then again I'm sure you already know that." Leila smiled.

"Yes I do." She smiled.

"Must be nice." Leila said absently.

"What?" Emily asked.

"To have someone care about you that much in that way, regardless." She smiled. "hehe don't mind me I'm rambling in my head and its spilling out my mouth." She smiled.

"It's not rambling. Besides…..I think you have someone who cares for you like that. They just don't know it yet." She smiled.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

":laughs lightly: Apparently neither do you. I'm not going to say right now. But when the time is right, you'll know and so will he." She smiled.

"Aww come on no suspense pleeeease.", Leila begged.

Emily just laughed. "No I'm not gonna ruin it. You'll just have to wait and see. Besides its more fun that way." She smiled.

"Aw swizzlesticks." She said.

"Swizzle what?" Emily laughed.

"hehe nothing just something I say sometimes. Eheh. How about we go and check on the boys." She said.

"I thought we were having a conversation." Emily stated.

"We were but we can continue it later. I promise. It will even give me a reason to come back and see you again." She smiled.

Emily smiled. "Very well, I'll let you off for now."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Jacob was pacing back and forth outside waiting on Leila.

"What on Earth could they possibly be talking about that's taking so long?" he frowned.

"Jake you need to calm down. It's probably girly stuff." Jared smiled.

"I'm calm I just think that they've talked long enough.", he said.

"Relax, from what I saw Emily seems to have gotten her to open up. And that is a good thing for you. Only because then I can know if she is really as trustworthy as she claims to be. Not to mention we can find out more about her." He said.

Sam didn't realize it but Emily and Leila came walking out and heard the last part of what he said.

"So you brought me here to see if you could trust me like some kinda test or something. And you….you were just using me…and I…I told you all that stuff….how could you?!" Leila looked at Jacob with a condemning eye and then she turned and glanced at Emily.

"Of all people I thought you would be the one to understand. Guess you're just like the rest of the world." She frowned.

She then turned her attention back to Jacob.

"Guess I should have known better. Fail to learn the lessons of the past and they repeat themselves. Thanks for making me feel normal for a while and ripping it away Jacob. You're a real piece of work." She frowned fighting back the angry hot tears that threatened to spill forth. She grit her teeth and then ran off.

"Leila….leila wait…Please come back it's not like that!" he yelled after her.

"Sam how could you say that?" Emily scolded him.

"Well it was true I didn't expect her to hear me.", he said

"That is not the point. You have no idea what she has been through. And you know what…it's not up to me but if Jacob did want to share the secret with her. I can think of no one better." She said and walked off a bit disappointed in him.

Sam was angry at the whole situation and sorry that he had hurt Emily.

"Tell her nothing Jacob." Sam ordered and then went off to try to make things right with Emily.

"Wow so much drama in one day. I'd hate to see what happens if any of you guys get a girl too.", Embry stated.

"Shut up." Jared said and pushed his head.

Jacob had already run off after her, but what neither of them noticed was that in all the commotion so to speak Paul had slipped away.

Leila was so upset she could barely think straight. Her heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She clutched her hand to her chest and stopped running. She felt so weak her legs started to buckle beneath her and she collapsed to the ground.

"How…how could she…get me to tell her all that stuff. I thought….she actually cared. I'm so stupid." She frowned and fought back the tears that threaten to overtake her." She felt so stupid.

"Hey. You shouldn't cry your eyes are gonna get all puffy." Paul showed up out of nowhere.

"You…what…::she sniffed and then tried to regain her composure:: What do you want? I'm done taking tests for the day." She frowned.

"Look don't take it personal. If you knew the reason why then you would understand." He said.

"Really, then why don't you tell me so I don't feel like such an idiot for sharing something that I haven't told anyone else about in years." She frowned.

"I can't tell you but if you could figure it out it would make things a lot easier. You're really smart. You know the answer you just have to put it together. Besides. I don't really believe in giving up secrets. But if you figure it out then hey that's not my problem." He said.

"What?" she frowned.

"Just think why would you ask someone you've never met before if they seemed familiar to you or have you met before." Paul said.

"Paul, what are you doing?" Jacob frowned.

"He's being polite which is more than I can say for you. You knew and you didn't tell me. I trusted you." Leila frowned.

"Leila look it's not like that. I'm sorry. Really I am. I know it may not mean much to you right now but….I trusted you." He said.

"Could have fooled me." She scoffed.

"Why don't I walk you home?" Paul said.

"Sure no sense hanging around somewhere I'm not wanted." She said.

Paul helped Leila up then gave a slick triumphant smile to Jacob while she wasn't looking.

"You hurt her and I will rip you apart." Jacob growled.

"I think you've already done that." Paul smiled.

"I'll be fine Jacob go back to your friends." She said.

"So you're mad at me but not at him.", Jacob said.

"Oh yes I am but I'm more mad at you because I trusted you. I don't know him that well." She said.

"Leila please….I'm sorry, Sam never should have said that. I'm really sorry. Please stay." He said.

"I don't feel like anymore tests today Jake.", she said.

"What happened to Jacob?", he said

"That's what I'd like to know." She said and walked off with Paul.

Jacob could barely contain himself. He liked Leila and here he was watching her walk off with someone else. He paced back and forth and finally did the one thing he could think of to keep her. He ran off into the woods and switched forms then raced to the end of the field through the woods and waited for her on the other end. 5 minutes later he spotted her walking with Paul.

He stepped out into the clearing for her to see.

She spotted him right away along with Paul.

"Hey look it's one of them." She said.

"Yeah I can see that." Paul frowned he wanted to change in front of her but he couldn't.

He walked out further and walked up towards them slowly.

"Just back away slowly Leila." Paul said.

"No wait….I don't think he'll harm us." She said staring him over.

"Fine then I'll run this way and distract him and when he comes after me you take off in the opposite direction.", Paul stated.

"I'm not gonna run he's not gonna hurt me. I'm sure of it." She said.

"Fine then.", he frowned.

"It's alright come here." She said.

He walked right up to her and stared her down.

She stared back into those large brown eyes.

"So soft and warm and yet so sad. What's wrong?" She said raising her hand to him.

He leaned his head down to her hand and let her rub him. She walked up closer to him and ran her other hand through the sides of his soft fur coat. She smiled as he felt so warm and safe.

"Don't be sad." She said.

Jacob then sat down hoping she would stay with him.

She pulled off her pack and sat it on the ground then sat down on the ground and pulled his big head into her lap. She began to rub and stroke him and scratch his ears. Then she took her hand and stroked his fur slowly running it through his coat.

Paul was needless to say a little more than just jealous now. He growled and changed right behind her. She was so engrossed in Jacob that she didn't realize there was another wolf behind her. At least not until she felt those hairs on the back of her neck go on end and she whirled around. At first she was excited, and then a look of fear and panic began to spread through her. As it was the wild eyed one again. Jacob sensed the tension in the air and smelled his rival. His head raised and he jumped up immediately only to have Paul lunge at him over her head. They both began to scuffle. Paul looked like he was trying to kill him. This sent a wave of panic through Leila. She was scared the other wolf was going to kill him. She ran back to Sams place for help.

"They're gonna kill each other we gotta stop them. He's gonna kill him!", she said.

"Who?", Jared asked.

"The wolves! The wild eyed one showed up out of nowhere and started attacking the other one." She stated.

"Leila stay here. Jared Embry watch them. I'll be back." Sam stated and ran off into the woods.

"What's he gonna do those things will rip him apart." she said.

"It's alright. Sam knows their leader he's gone to fetch him to stop them." Emily said.

"Please be okay please be okay. :just then she looked up and around: Where's Paul….and Jacob…they were out there….Oh my god you don't think that wild eyed one killed them do you?" she panicked and took off.

"Wait get back here Sam said to wait here.", Embry said.

"Embry you go after her I'll keep an eye on Emily here.", he said.

"Fine im going.", he said and took off after her.

Leila raced back and by the time she got there the big black one was already there.

The wild eyed one tried to jump him but the black one slid to the side and then turned and jumped on his back.

Jacob backed away as he was ordered to. Embry showed up moments later and spotted her.

"Come on we gotta go before they see us.", he said.

"What I…no we can't…", she said.

"Look, come help me find Jacob I'm sure he's probably really worried about you." Embry said.

"Oh right Jacob." She said and ran off with him.

Embry then led her on a wild goose chase looking for Jacob and Paul. He finally got the word back from Sam that everything was fine and to bring her back.

"You know Leila, they're probably both back at Emily's now. We should head back. I'm sure they'll be waiting on us." He said.

"Alright I guess so. But if they're not there I'm coming back to find them. I might be mad at him but I don't want him dead." She said.

"Well I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that." Embry smiled.

Sam sent Jacob and Paul to wash up before Leila got back to the site.

10 minutes later they were back:

"Well where are they?" she frowned.

Paul came back out first, having donned a shirt to hide a slight wound on his back that was taking a little longer to heal but still healing.

"You're alright." She smiled and ran up to Paul and hugged him.

"I thought that wild eyed wolf got you. Are you alright?" she asked.

"HeH. Of course. I'm fine. Were you worried about me?" he smiled.

"Of course silly. You were out there with me one second and the next you were gone. You're lucky." She smiled.

"Oh wait, where's Jacob?" she said letting him go and looking around for him.

Jacob saw her hug him and went back off to the lake in the back to sulk.

"What do you wanna know where he is for?" Paul frowned

"Cus I was worried about him too. And just cause I'm mad at him don't mean I want him hurt or dead." She said.

"Well he's fine. Probably licking his wounds." Paul sneered.

"What? He got hurt?" she frowned and pushed off Paul the rest of the way.

The wind shifted in her direction and it carried with it his sweet scent.

(Author's note: Okay yes it is possible for you to smell someone's scent. Oddly enough I do this a lot. I can always tell when my dad has been in the room or left the area cause he has a distinct scent or aroma or whatever you wanna call it that he leaves behind. So go with it. )

"Never mind I can find him." She frowned and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Sam called.

But she was already gone.

"Let her go Sam. She's fine." Emily stated.

"What is it with you Paul?" Sam frowned.

"Nothing!" he growled and walked off.

"You know, to have so many senses you sure are blind to the obvious." Emily stated.

"What?" he questioned.

"Paul likes her and so does Jacob. Why do you think there is so much conflict?" she said.

"Paul….likes a girl?" he said

"You know it is possible. Besides all that she's right up there with Vampire girl eh…Bella." She said remembering her name.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"I know you have been too blind to notice but she has something mysterious working about her. And whatever it is, it's a perfect match for anyone of the boys." She stated.

Sam frowned scratched his head and pondered what to do. If Emily was right and they were fighting over her this could not end well.

At the lake:

Leila quietly walked up behind Jacob. He looked so sad from behind. His shoulders were all slumped down and his head hung even lower. Her foot accidently crunched a leaf and he turned around abruptly.

"Hi…Jacob. Are you alright?" she asked.

"What do you care? I thought you were checking on Paul." He retorted.

"Well Paul's fine. But if you're gonna act like a brat about the whole thing then forget it. Or have you forgotten that I'm the one who is supposed to be mad at you?!" she frowned.

"Well I just thought that you were into him now. Look I've tried to apologize. I thought it was an act of trust us even bringing you here. I'm sorry Sam said what he said and I'm sorry if you feel like opening up to me was a huge mistake." He side and went back to his slump in front of the lake.

Leila wasn't sure what it was, and as mad as she was she didn't want to see him down in the dumps like that. He was like some kinda little puppy that had just got his first spanking. It was kinda sad and a little funny to her at the same time.

She walked up behind him and crouched down then put her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind.

"I forgive you this time. But if you ever do something like that again don't bother hanging around for me." She said and kissed his cheek.

He felt so warm and cozy.

"mmm you know you're actually very warm. Like my own little electric blanket." She smiled

"So what are you saying? You wanna wrap yourself up in me." He managed a smile.

"You are dirty." She laughed.

"No wait, that's not what I meant. I just…I mean…."he looked down embarrassed.

"It's alright :laughs lightly: I know what you meant." She said.

"Leila…..look I…I really, really like you. And honestly I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you. And I promise that I will do my best not to let you get hurt again." He said.

"Now see that's the Jacob I liked. The honest, loyal, and sweet one. Don't ever make me call you Jake again." She frowned.

"I promise I won't. Unless it's out of love." he smiled.

"You are too much. You know that." She smiled.

Paul was watching them from the woods. He wanted Leila for himself, and he finally realized that the only way that was going to happen, was to somehow fix it where Leila fell out of love with Jacob and into love with him. The only real question now remaining was simply……how?

(Author's Note: If anyone is interested in more chapters for this story please read review and let me know. Otherwise I'll probably leave it here.

Also any critiquing you would like to give please feel free.)


End file.
